


flowers over boys

by taenzanite



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, seungmin is a shy lil flower boy uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taenzanite/pseuds/taenzanite
Summary: Seungmin is too infatuated with his flowers to notice Hyunjin’s ever deepening infatuation with him.





	flowers over boys

Seungmin has a complicated relationship with insects. He hates them, deeply, even the much romanticized butterflies and ladybugs- a quick google search for ‘butterfly face’ had ended any positive feelings he might have once nurtured- but at the same time, appreciates them. First of all, he would be dead without them, even the especially nasty ones, like mosquitoes and wasps. Second, his vast garden would be reduced to nothing if it wasn’t for their help. It’s actually kind of ironic his fear and hatred for them, what with all the hours he’s spent in their presence, working diligently at his beautiful garden. And, for example, when he sees a spider(yes. An arachnid, not an insect, he is aware. But it’s still a tiny, many-legged creature that he is terrified of, so, really, what’s the difference?) hanging for dear life onto his bedroom wall, he can’t bear to kill it. He’s not a murderer, and the disgust he feels at killing a thing outweighs his disgust for the thing’s existence. So he’ll grab a pair of enormous kitchen gloves, a cup, a piece of paper, his shreds of courage, and will attempt to set it free from the confines of his bedroom.  
Seungmin’s relationships with flowers and humans, however, are fairly uncomplicated. He adores flowers, their varied beauties, the fact that they will never tease him for being shy and reserved, and how he can lose himself so easily when he digs his fingers into the soil, the sensation and aroma familiar to him. He dislikes people, their shallow ways, the fact that they’ve ruined the world with approximately zero apologies, and how they always manage to disappear from his life so easily.  
Most of Seungmin’s life remains happily uncomplicated, perhaps with the exception of insects.  
That is, until Hyunjin.  
The first time Seungmin sees Hyunjin is when the boy swaggers in, miserably late, to the very first class of their senior year. Seungmin decides he dislikes him within seconds of observing him. His hair is immaculate, and Seungmin mockingly ponders on how that’s probably the reason he’s late- he must have lost track of time when he was oh-so-carefully sculpting his thick black hair. There’s a glint in his eye, and a tug at the corner of his lips, and he pulls off the school uniform so well, despite the fact that it looks like a potato sack on the vast majority of the students. He’s the picture of your usual, popular, arrogant asshole.  
But Seungmin does not voice any of these thoughts to Hyunjin when the latter slides into the empty chair right next to him. The boy glances at him, and if Seungmin wasn’t so buried in his textbook, and his internal teasing of the boy, he would notice that Hyunjin’s dark eyes soften when they see him, a red hue creeping across his face.  
The first time Hyunjin sees Seungmin is during his first class of his senior year, miserably late after he got himself and his little sister completely lost looking for her school, and then had to rush to his own class, which is quite a travesty considering Hyunjin had practically memorized his route to school, and it’s layout so he wouldn’t be late. So he could avoid this exact situation. But anyways, to say the teacher is annoyed is an understatement, but she waves him off to a seat in the back, right next to another boy. His soft red bangs are a little too long over his eyes, which he flicks up at Hyunjin and then back down at his textbook again. Hyunjin shyly slips into the seat next to him, and feels a stupid blush rise on his cheeks. He’s very pretty. Hyunjin notices that he’s absentmindedly doodling a flower in the corner of his open notebook, and crap, that’s so cute.  
But Seungmin doesn’t say a word to Hyunjin all class, not even when asked to discuss something by the teacher- he just glances over, shrugs awkwardly, and goes back to his ever growing collection of flower doodles. Hyunjin would be lying if he said that didn’t hurt a little.  
When the day finally wraps up, Hyunjin internally heaves the biggest sigh of relief.  
Everybody he met was fairly nice, but it’s still difficult for him, having just moved to a new school for his last year of high school, when all the cliques and friend groups have long been established. He did meet one kid, though, Jisung, who looks like a squirrel and possesses the same cute mischief of one, who basically blabbed his ear off in his AP European History class and invited him to have lunch with his group of friends. Exact opposite of that quiet boy in his first period. Hyunjin frowns at the thought of him.  
His little sister promptly notices the slight change in his facial expression, and resorts to aggressively poking him, which is probably not the safest thing as Hyunjin is busy trying to merge on the highway.  
“Annie, stop that!”  
“Why are you so frowny?” She whines, but stops prodding at his shoulder, at least.  
“Am I not allowed to frown?” He pushes his brows down into a comical expression and she giggles.

Hyunjin’s life falls into a mundane pattern of school, family, friends and the other familiarities of being a teenager. The faces of his friends have become second nature, and he must spend at least 90 percent of his conscious time in at least one of their presence’s. Even he’s surprised at how seamlessly he’s managed to merge into the group.  
Months pass, the crisp air of autumn deepening into the freezing temperatures of winter, snow drifting into all their lives, like slips of pure white confetti. The New Year comes and goes, Hyunjin making himself some utterly ridiculous “goals” if just to irk one of his newly close friends, Changbin, who is a passionate believer in such practices and their benefits. Changbin proceeds to purposely annoy him back by mentioning Seungmin every other sentence- Hyunjin definitely regretted informing him of his crush, especially as when he had initially told him, worried if he was bordering on creepy territory with how much he liked the younger boy, Changbin had arched an eyebrow over the screen of his phone and replied calmly with “that’s called attraction, and it’s how our species has gotten this far.”; Hyunjin squealed, threw a pillow at his friend’s head and fled the scene, like any logical human being would do.  
Oh. Yes. Seungmin, that’s the name of the quiet boy in Hyunjin’s first period class, who remains as practically mute as ever despite all the time that has passed, although Hyunjin has not given up on trying to socialize with him, nor has he stopped turning into a blushing mess whenever Seungmin actually does talk. Hyunjin’s crush on him is ridiculous. But then again, maybe Hyunjin should be happy that some quiet kid is the worst is the problems.  
Finally, spring begins to peek it’s hopeful green head out of the ever lessening snow, and on one such day, after Hyunjin’s had dinner and been properly pestered by his family, the doorbell rings.  
“I’ve got it!” He yells, dragging himself off the couch. He quickly pads over to the door, and pulls it open. And then he stops dead.  
Right there, soft eyes and all, is, of course, Seungmin from first period.  
Seungmin is too busy shuffling through a few papers in his hands to notice it’s Hyunjin before he starts talking.  
“Hello, I’m a gardener, and I’ve just been going around this neighbourhood to see if anyone would like my assistance in...” Hyunjin doesn’t think he’s ever heard Seungmin string that amount of words together before. He stares, and now Seungmin is staring at him too. “Oh, Hyunjin?” The older boy feels a little pang in his chest at the way Seungmin looks disappointed at the sight of him.  
“Hi,” Hyunjin says faintly. “Seungmin?”  
“That’s me,” Seungmin musters a smile and Hyunjin can feel a bloom in his chest. “I, um, yeah. Like I said, I was wondering if you would like any assistance with your garden?”  
“I’m not sure, I would have to ask my mom,” Hyunjin replies and just as he’s about to shout for her, he hears the telltale patter of Annie’s footsteps behind him.  
“Mama says not to give them anything if they’re a solicitor,” she says, then looks at Seungmin curiously, adding to Hyunjin in a whisper, “what’s he selling?”  
“He wants to help us with the garden,” he tells her. She leans out the door into the chilly air, and looks around at the front yard, then at Seungmin.  
“You could help us?” She asks hopefully. Hyunjin all of a sudden regrets telling her. Of course she’ll want a nice, flowery garden.  
“Well, I guess so. No promises though, as flowers can sometimes have a mind of their own,” Seungmin smiles kindly at her and Hyunjin wonders where the closest window to fling himself out of would be.  
“Yeah, I know! Once, I...” Annie launches into a detailed regelation of the travesties and tragedies of all her past plants, with Seungmin nodding along attentively before Hyunjin’s mom appears. The moment Annie sees her, she latches on to her. “Mama!! He says that he can, like, fix our garden! Can we hire him? Pleeease?” Hyunjin will never cease to wonder at the profound effect Annie has on their mother, as she barely glances at Seungmin before caving in to the little girl’s pleads.  
Hyunjin sighs and leans against the wall of their narrow hallway as he half-listens to his mom and Seungmin discuss the job and the pay and all that. Hyunjin never thought he’d be jealous of his mom for getting more words out of his crush than he could in multiple months combined. Jeez, he’s pathetic.  
Finally, Seungmin leaves, but not without a new job at the Hwangs that Saturday. 

Is Hyunjin excited or nervous? The only thing he knows for sure is that he’s way over thinking things. He groans into his pillow, completely over his head for some random visit from some random cute boy. Yeah, it’s finally Saturday, and Seungmin is coming in less than an hour and Hyunjin is more freaking stressed about this than his upcoming trig test, which really does not bode well for his grades. Shit, shit, shit. Hyunjin has no idea how Seungmin got to having this sort of control over him, it’s actually quite worrying. He’s had crushes and that kind of thing before, but he’s never felt quite so... infatuated, perhaps? He’s so drawn to the boy’s soft mannerisms, sweet eyes, fluffy hair, the way he talked so kindly to his little sister- who, he might add is a little hellion, so he’s all the more baffled- and his fucking smile and should Hyunjin continue?  
The thing is, Hyunjin has the most nagging feeling that the boy dislikes him. Ever since that first day, all the times he’s refused to talk to him, and it is tearing Hyunjin up in the most illogical way possible.

On Seungmin’s sixth Saturday of working for the Hwangs, the world steadily progressing into the balmy air and lazy attitude of summer, he feels a little twang of disappointment when he doesn’t see Hyunjin, sitting cross legged on his bench, like he has been the past few times.  
“Minnie!” Seungmin glances upwards at the source of the voice; Hyunjin is leaning dangerously far out of the window right above him, cheerfully flailing his arms at Seungmin. The younger just sighs and waves, adding a small smile. “I’ll be right down!”  
He stays true to his word, and comes bursting out the front door barely moments after he disappeared from the window. Seungmin has no idea how he has so much energy, nor why he’s so excited to see him, when they see each other practically every day at school. He keeps such thoughts to himself, however, and just scoffs a little at Hyunjin’s eagerness, who remains oblivious.  
Seungmin goes around the side of the house to grab his stuff- gardening gloves, and a mini spade- while Hyunjin settles himself on his bench with a thick book in his hands.  
Just another part of Seungmin’s utterly uncomplicated life. Occasionally, Hyunjin will ask Seungmin if he wants any help, a hopeful ring to his voice and every time Seungmin will say no- why should Hyunjin work if Seungmin is the one getting paid? So the older has resorted to simply sitting there and reading, letting Seungmin move around him, doing his thing. Sometimes Hyunjin will watch him and think about those time lapses he’s only mildly obsessed with, in which a person stands in the middle of a crowd, still and content, while everyone else moves around them. It’s like he’s that person, and Seungmin is the crowd, flowing and ebbing in his orbit. But maybe that’s what Seungmin feels like. Maybe he finds that everyone else is flitting about, while he himself remains constant. Maybe we all think of ourselves at the still one, and the universe is rushing around us.  
“Jinnie?” Hyunjin snaps his head up at the sound of the nickname. He flushes a little, he joked about that one time- Minnie and Jinnie, the two of them forever, and a small plume of warmth ignites inside him when he hears Seungmin use the nickname. It gives him hope that Seungmin listens as attentively to him as he does to Seungmin.  
“Oh, uh, what?” Hyunjin tries to drag himself out of his thoughts.  
“Nothing. You just looked a little spaced out is all.” And then Seungmin casually turns back to his flower bed, like he didn’t just turn that little flicker of a flame into a raging bonfire. Why does the simple, stupid idea of Seungmin looking at him do such a thing to Hyunjin?  
The latter slowly stands, moving heavily, cautiously over to Seungmin, as if the younger is a scared deer that will spring away lest he make a wrong move. Hyunjin crouches next to Seungmin, their shoulders brushing, dragging his arms around his folded legs. Even all hunched up like this, he’s a little taller than the other.  
“Hey,” he says, and Seungmin glances over at him apprehensively before turning back to packing down the soil around an elegant pink flower. Hyunjin gathers a breath. “Do you dislike me?”  
“I- what?” Seungmin looks at him blankly, eyes wider than usual. “Do I dislike you?”  
“Yeah.” Hyunjin falls into silence as Seungmin furrows his brows and looks away, back down. There’s a long, thick moment, so long that Hyunjin nearly blurts out something dumb to lighten the suddenly suffocating atmosphere.  
“I...” Seungmin’s dirtily gloved finger traces circles in the soil. “I did. At first. At first, I disliked you.”  
To say his heart did not just crawl up his throat and is now balancing on the tip of Hyunjin’s tongue would be a lie.  
“B-but, now...” Seungmin stutters a little, eyes still determinedly focused on the dirt beneath his fingers. Hyunjin admires his side profile. “Now, though, I like you.”  
It’s still there, Hyunjin’s heart, teetering. And he finally opens his mouth, lets it fall out, plip-plop, into his words. His chest feels all hollow and full at the same.  
“I like you, too.” His heart stumbles around in the maze that is dialogue. “Like, I mean, I, you know, I like you a lot. Like, like-like. I really like you.”  
Now, Seungmin’s looking at him. Really looking at him, the morning sun bathing his features, his deep eyes thoughtful.  
Hyunjin thinks he’s in love.  
Seungmin does a little awkward waddle thing, adjusting his position so he’s completely facing Hyunjin. The latter’s breathing is irregular, all thoughts of trying not to scare Seungmin out the window. There’s some sort of movement in Hyunjin’s periphery but he can’t pull his eyes from Seungmin’s face. He realizes what it must have been though, when Seungmin gently places his bare hands on Hyunjin’s cheeks. They are smooth and calloused in all the right spots, and smell a little like soil from the gloves and oh, he was pulling his gloves off.  
Seungmin leans forward, just slightly, and carefully aligns his lips with Hyunjin’s.  
Hyunjin’s heart bounces back into his chest, throwing a raucous party for itself along the way, Hyunjin’s body feeling like it’s filled to the brim with streamers and balloons and candy and Seungmin, Seungmin, Seungmin. He’s so full of him, of his scent and touch and softness, he might burst.  
Hyunjin knows he’s in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh idk ?? This is sorta shitty but whatever I had fun writing it cause seungjin makes me uwuwuuwuwwuuwuwu  
> “Hanna what are u on”  
> “It’s called sleEp DePriVatiOn”  
> edit: aaAAaAa??? over A THOUSAND HITS????? idk what to say, considering I think this is literally one of the worst things I’ve ever written! but! thank you so much!!


End file.
